1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting frame structure used in a computer case, and more particularly, to a movable supporting frame structure mounted in a computer case for mounting computer peripheral equipments.
2. Related Art
As requirements on data storage are increased and being out of the consideration for data security, servers or computer hosts at present all support the technique of hard disk hot plugging, i.e., the hard disk can be directly drawn out or replaced when the server or computer host is still in operation. To facilitate the hard disk hot plugging for the user, the hard disk is mounted on a hard disk extracting box, and then the hard disk extracting box is inserted into the server or computer host or pulled out from the server or computer host.
At present, the relative designs of the hard disk extracting box can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,650, No. 6,876,547, No. 6,836,406, No. 6,891,723 and so on. A hard disk extracting box is approximately a rectangular box. The top surface of the box is an opening for a hard disk to be disposed in. A plurality of through-holes is disposed in the side surfaces of the extracting box, and thereby fasteners such as screws can be used to lock the hard disk in the extracting box. Further, a connector is disposed at the back of the extracting box, wherein one end of the connector is used for hard disk plugging and the other end is exposed out of the extracting box. Moreover, a snap-in mechanism is disposed at the front end of the hard disk extracting box, at least one frame matching the hard disk extracting box is disposed in the server or computer host, and a connector is correspondingly disposed at the back of the frame. When the hard disk extracting box is to be mounted in the server or computer host, the hard disk extracting box is first aligned to the frame of the server or computer host, and then moved into the frame. When the connector of the hard disk extracting box presses against the connector in the server or computer host, the user must apply a certain force to make the connector of the hard disk extracting box inserted into the connector of the server or computer host, so as to achieve the electrical connection between the hard disk and the server or computer host. Finally, the snap-in mechanism is adopted to be jointly hooked at a position corresponding to the case of the server or computer host, thus fulfilling the assembly of the hard disk extracting box and fixing the hard disk extracting box in the case of the server or computer host. When the user intends to pull out the hard disk extracting box, the hooking relation of the snap-in mechanism must be removed first, and then the hard disk extracting box is moved out of the frame, so the hard disk extracting box can be replaced.
It can be seen from the conventional hard disk extracting box structure that:
First, the hard disk extracting box with a hard disk assembled thereon is pushed into the frame from the outside, and the hard disk extracting box and the frame must cooperate with each other to insert the hard disk extracting box into or draw it out from the frame freely. When inserting the hard disk extracting box, the user must apply a pushing force, and the resistance is increased as the hard disk extracting box rubs against the frame. When drawing out the hard disk extracting box directly, the user must overcome the snap-in force between the connector of the hard disk extracting box and the connector of the server or computer host. Or, the hard disk extracting box utilizes the snap-in mechanism to form a lever relation, so as to generate a moment to remove the snap-in relation between the connector thereof and the connector of the server or computer host. However, the mechanism of the hard disk extracting box thus becomes more complicated.
Second, when the hard disk extracting box is moved into the frame, the force for inserting the connector of the hard disk extracting box into the connector of the server or computer host is controlled by the user. However, as the force from the user is not equal, excessive or insufficient force may damage the connecters or cause poor electrical connection between the connectors.